The invention relates to a multicylinder internal combustion engine with cylinder banks arranged in the shape of a V, and having a cylinder heads with inlet and outlet valves operated by means of a cam shaft via push rods and rocker arms and with a fuel injection arrangement including cam operated fuel pumps and fuel injectors mounted on the cylinder head for the injection of fuel supplied by the pumps.
DE 28 23 357 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine of this type which includes cylinder banks arranged in the shape of a V wherein each cylinder bank includes a cam shaft for the operation of the inlet and outlet valves via push rods and rocker arms. There is for each cylinder a fuel injection arrangement which consists of a pump with integral injector (pump injector) and which is received in a cavity formed in the cylinder head. The pump injectors of one of the cylinder banks and the pump injectors of the other cylinder bank are operated by respective cam shafts.
There is further provided a longitudinal cooling water channel which, at the level of the cylinder head covers, extends on the outside over all the cylinders of a cylinder bank.
DE 26 15 742 C2 discloses an internal combustion engine with a cam shaft arranged in the crankcase and adapted to operate the inlet and outlet valves and also the fuel pumps but which includes between the cylinder banks a mounting platform for supporting double pump units arranged in a row and combined so as to form units.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a V-shaped internal combustion engine in such a manner that manufacturing costs are relatively low and which, furthermore, provides for a highly compact engine design.